


We can find out together

by Mysecretscreenname



Series: 30dayOTPchallenge [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysecretscreenname/pseuds/Mysecretscreenname
Summary: Draco writes Harry some letters





	We can find out together

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite short. Enjoy anyway

Dear Harry

You seemed sad today. Is everything alright?  
It must be hard right. After all this.  
How do you do it. I can't.  
And I didn't do anything.  
Just made it worse. 

Anonymous 

 

Dear Anonymous  
Thanks for writing. I wish you would tell me who you were  
I wouldn't care.  
I would like to tell you everything was fine  
But you seem like the kind of person who would see straight through that  
I dont do it. I can't either. I don't think anyone can.  
I think it will get better 

Love Harry

 

Dear Harry  
I didn't expect you to reply at all, let alone this fast  
You would think people would change after something like this  
But so many don't. They choose to keep hating.  
I wish I never had  
I hurt so many people  
I don't know who I really am any more

Anonymous

 

Dear Draco  
I don't know who I am either  
Maybe we could find out together

Harry


End file.
